


Eager

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Kink Negotiation, Love Bites, Marking, Title Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library), biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Ruby bites her way from his lips to his jaw to his neck, leaving a trail of red marks.
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Eager

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, sam winchester, ruby, drabble, samby, biting.
> 
> Wren's warnings: None.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: None.

Ruby bites her way from his lips to his jaw to his neck, leaving a trail of red marks. They’re not sweet little love nips either, they’re hard and they hurt and Sam hisses every time she finds a new spot to leave one, but his hands only pull her fit body closer.

“Gonna leave marks all over you, Sam,” she says between her teeth as she works down to his chest. “Everyone’s gonna know who you belong to.”

Sam groans at that, his hands tangling in her dark hair as her teeth trail down his bare chest to his stomach. Her hands are running over his legs and hips, and when her fingers brush over the straining erection in his jeans he bucks forward into it.

“So damn eager.” Ruby’s dark eyes dart up to Sam’s and she gives his naval an especially hard bite as she undoes his pants. The look on her face is pure hunger, her hips rocking slightly, emphasizing that sliver of pale skin between her shirt and her pants as she pulls down the zipper of his jeans and—

Sam pushes Ruby’s head back quickly, panting down at her.

“This had better be where you dial back on the biting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/45418261396/as-long-as-im-posting-supernatural-fanfic.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title or summary in its original published form, so I adapted quotes from the fic.


End file.
